


He's mine

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And their method of choice is banging him, Arguing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Possessive Behavior, S&M, Seyoung and Shin have to win Takuya back, Smut, Sub Takuya, Threesome - M/M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Shin and Seyoung can't decide who gets Takuya for the night.





	1. Prologue

"But you and Takuya shared a bed last night!"

"But we didn't do anything! We were both too tired."

"That's just cause you're an old man!"

"You're just jealous that he liked me first!"

Takuya sighed and placed his DS down on the table. It had been like this for an hour now. Shin and Seyoung in an argument (Though both of them would insist that it was a heated debate) about who would get to spend the night with Takuya. When they had both agreed that they would date Takuya, they had decided on a system of Takuya in bed with person #1 the first night, and person #2 the second night, and then the cycle would repeat. However, both of them had started to get greedy and, due to their busy schedules, they had lost track of whose turn it was many a time. So this madness ensued. He loved his boyfriends, he just had to admit that they had become a little... possessive.

The talking soon became shouting, and Takuya stood up, walking into the bedroom they were stood in. Almost instantly, as if someone had pressed a button, they stopped yelling, moved away from each other, and tried to look like they were busying themselves with something else. 

"Hey Takuya!" Seyoung said, and moved to hug Takuya. Like an animal protecting its kill, Shin moved over as well and went to kiss Takuya on the cheek. Normally, this level of affection from both his boyfriends wouldn't bother him, in fact, he often craved it when they were away for separate schedules and he could only see them for hours at a time. But now was different. He pushed both doting men away from him and stepped backwards out of the door again.

"When will you two learn to stop arguing and just accept that if you both want to date me, you're both going to have to make compromises? You're not always going to be able to get what you want. We agreed on this system, both of you did and we all decided it was the best way we could work this. Don't get upset when you can't have me all to yourself!" Takuya said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry Takuya. We didn't mean to get hostile, it was just that Seyoung provoked me and-"

"No, you started by laughing at me for-"

"I didn't do anything-"

"Don't lie to him-"

"Both of you be quiet!" Takuya shouted over the two, reducing them both to silence and making his two hyungs look up at him almost nervously. "What did I just say about learning to compromise? If you both argue over the littlest thing and can't get over your jealousy, neither of you will have me, at all."

"But Taku, we just wanted to know who you'd stay with tonight," Seyoung said, doing his best to keep his voice calm and level.

"Seyoung, how would that statement ever help in this situation?" Takuya replied irritably, dropping the honorific on purpose to show his hyungs just how annoyed at them he was. "I'm staying with neither of you. I'm staying in my own bed, on my own, until you two can learn to work together." Takuya said hurriedly before storming out of the room and into his bedroom, sitting down on his bed with a huff.

Seyoung and Shin turned towards one another, gave each other a dirty look and walked off to different rooms.

* * *

It had been a while since Takuya had slept on his own. Months, it must have been. It was usually when he was acting and had to travel, or by some cruel twist of fate, Shin and Seyoung had to stay overnight somewhere and he was needed to stay put. And needless to say, he hated every moment. He had gotten so used to a comforting warmth behind him, arms wrapping around him, soft breathing in his ear. Not this cold, dead silence where the only sound he could hear was his own breathing and the pounding of his heart. He hated this so much. However, he knew he had to do this, to make sure that his boyfriends were able to get over their petty, childish quarrels. He couldn't bear seeing them argue, especially over him, when it was something they had worked out in the past. 

Takuya's mind kept whirling with all the different thoughts of being alone, and his boyfriends being angry at him for getting upset, and how they were angry at each other, and the sudden feeling of tears pricking at his eyes. These tears soon turned into quiet sobs, and he curled up, pulling his pillow into his chest and burying his face in it. He just wished that his hyungs would learn to control their jealousy.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin and Seyoung try to make up with Takuya

It was a bitterly cold night, Seyoung thought as he pulled his robe tighter around himself. He hadn't been able to sleep last night, his mind was much too crowded to let him settle down. And as soon as he heard the quiet whimpering from through the walls, he definitely wouldn't be able to sleep. He ceased his pacing up and down his room and slowly walked out of his room, trying to be as quiet as possible, avoiding the floorboards he knew were creaky and anything else that might make noise. He managed to make it silently to Shin's room and pushed the door open slowly.

It came as a surprise to him that Shin was still awake, his light on and a book in his hands. He didn't appear to be focusing on it much as he looked up the instant Seyoung pushed the door open.

"What do you want?" Shin asked, placing his book down on his bedside table.

"Takuya's crying." Seyoung said pointedly, walking further into the room and sitting down on the end of Shin's bed, crossing his legs.

"Well go and comfort him then." Shin shrugged.

"But he won't want just one of us. He'll want both of us, to prove that we can reconcile and that we don't hate each other." Seyoung explained, waving his hands a little as he spoke.

"But what exactly are we going to do? Just walk in there, apologise, and leave?"

"No, we both share the bed with him. I'm sure his bed's big enough, we're not exactly large people." 

"But we aren't dating each other. Won't it be weird, both cuddling with our boyfriend when we aren't dating each other?" Shin asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Get over it. It's not like I'm going to be clinging on to you all night. I'll be with Takuya."

"Come on then. Let's go." Shin said, getting out of bed and walking past Seyoung to the door, making it to Takuya's room very quickly. Seyoung followed after, and knocked on Takuya's door, pushing it open straight away.

Takuya sat up, clutching onto his pillow. His eyes were red and puffy, and his hair was already messy from his tossing and turning. "What are you doing here?" He asked, hiding his lower face behind the pillow.

"We're here to apologise," Shin said, sitting down on the floor next to Takuya's bed. Seyoung joined him, and Takuya turned to face them both.

"And we have a proposition for you." Seyoung added.

"What is it?" Takuya said quietly, his voice rough and cracking a little.

"So we don't argue anymore, we want to share the bed with you. Both of us. No more switching and arguing over who gets you for the night. We've decided that we'll get over ourselves, so long as you're happy." Seyoung explained, and Shin nodded along when it was necessary. 

Takuya's face lit up, and he grinned "God, I'm so happy you managed to come to an agreement. Now come here." Takuya said, sitting in the centre of his bed and placing his pillow back down. Seyoung shed his robe and joined Takuya in bed, lying in front of him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Shin lay down behind Takuya, arms around his hips and pulled him flush against his chest, making Takuya blush a little. The three lay there happily, shifting a little occasionally until they were perfectly comfortable.

"I feel so good when I'm between you two." Takuya said sweetly

"Good? In what way?" Shin asked, raising an eyebrow cockily.

"Don't be dirty, hyung." Takuya whined, but still blushed a little, pulling Seyoung in closer to him and moving backwards against Shin.

"Do you want us to stop though?" Seyoung asked, darting forward to nip at Takuya's exposed collarbone. This made their dongsaeng writhe and shuffle backwards away from Seyoung, and soon enough a low groan from Shin could be heard.

"For someone who acts like they don't want it, you're sure doing everything you can to turn me on, baby."

Takuya whined at the nickname, wriggling between them.

Seyoung smirked and held a finger to Takuya's lips. "Shh, shh, baby. You've never had both of us together, have you?"

Takuya shook his head.

"Do you want both of us?"

Takuya eagerly nodded, eyes seeming to light up.

"Well, we owe him an apology, after all, don't we Seyoung?" Shin said, lifting his head up to look over Takuya's shoulder. Seyoung nodded and began kissing and nipping at Takuya's neck, leaving a string of dark bruises and hickeys over his neck and Adam's apple. Shin slid out from behind Takuya and crouched in front of his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and drizzling his fingers in it, coating them in the slick substance. "Baby, hands and knees." Shin ordered, and as soon as Seyoung let go, Takuya scrambled to his hands and knees, pushing his pyjama trousers down, sticking his ass in the air and shaking it a bit out of need.

"Needy." Seyoung noted and spanked Takuya, making his dongsaeng cry out and bury his face into the pillows below him. Shin took this opportunity to grab Takuya's hips and pull him backwards, slowly pushing two fingers inside Takuya. The younger boy bit his lip through the harsh sting until he got used to the stretch when he pushed back and ground down on Shin's fingers. Shin smirked and began scissoring his fingers, stretching Takuya even more until he could slip a third finger in.

Seyoung watched the scene, enraptured. The scene of his boyfriend being fucked by his boyfriend whilst he watched was incredibly arousing to him, and he slowly trailed his hand under the waistband of his trousers, slowly starting to stroke his already semi-hard cock.

"Hyung, don't just sit there. He has a mouth for a reason." Shin noted, still thrusting his fingers in and out of Takuya. In a flash, Seyoung had pulled his trousers off and laid down in front of Takuya, one hand tangling in his hair and bringing Takuya's head down to his cock. Takuya knew what he had to do immediately, and opened his mouth, licking off the dribbling precum along Seyoung's cock before taking it all into his mouth, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, doing just what he knew his hyung liked. Seyoung groaned and began thrusting upwards into Takuya's throat, knowing that he'd be able to take it that rough from the many, many times they had done this previously. 

"Good boy, just like that." Shin praised as he continued fingering Takuya, now four fingers wide and two knuckles deep, making him moan in the most delicious way around Seyoung's cock. "You're going to make Seyoung-hyung come soon. That's fast, even for you."

"H- How do you know?" Seyoung asked, a little too fucked out to pull a confused face.

"Walls are thin here hyung. And neither of you are the quietest." Shin chuckled, a sound that made Takuya shiver.

Takuya quickly pulled his head off of Seyoung's cock to murmur " 'm gonna cum too," voice already wrecked from the cock down his throat and the almost inhumanly high moans he was capable of producing, before dipping his head down again.

"Neither of you are waiting for me?" Planning for me to get off on my own when you two are done? Or would you both want to watch me?" Shin said, and Seyoung decides that if he continually hears this amount of dirty talk whilst having his dick sucked, he is going to cum embarrassingly quickly, so shuffles backwards away from Takuya, his cock slipping out from between his lips with a wet pop and a whine from the youngest.

Seyoung pet Takuya's hair and said "Shin's going to fuck you now, don't worry. I don't want to cum early and not be able to get it up later," so instead of sitting close to the two, he leant against the wall, legs still sprawling over the bed as he watched Shin slowly pull his fingers out and rub the remaining lube over his cock.

"You ready, baby?" Shin asked, but the question was nearly rhetorical as Takuya was instantly moaning out a "Yes, hyung, God, yes!" Shin was all to eager to indulge Takuya and slowly slid his cock into him. Takuya tossed his head back and cried out, pushing backwards onto Shin's cock. The ache and sting of stretching was still there, but it was rather mild and almost pleasurable now that he had gotten used to it. Shin began fucking Takuya ruthlessly, his snapping in a vicious rhythm, his erection had been ignored to for far too long and now he was ready to use all that pent up sexual energy on the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Oh fuck..." Seyoung muttered, his slowly softening cock quickly growing diamond-hard again, and he felt the head tap against his lower abdomen every time he shifted. Well, desperate times, he though and lay down underneath Takuya. With Shin's every thrust, Takuya jolted forwards, pushing Takuya's smaller but by no means worse cock towards Seyoung's face, and he tilted his head upwards to start licking along Takuya's cock.

Takuya let out the most blissful moan before being jolted forwards again and just managed to get his mouth open in time before Seyoung's cock hit his head. After they had fumbled around working out a rhythm, they soon settled easily into it, Shin fucking Takuya whilst Takuya and Seyoung gave each other oral. The room smelt of sweat and sex, and each other, and it was better than the three men could have ever have dreamed that this threesome would be. Takuya wouldn't lie, this had been one of his favourite fantasies for years now. Everything felt like bliss to him, the stimulation bordering on oversensitivity, but it just managed to toe that fine line between pain and pleasure. It wasn't surprising that a few minutes later, Takuya let out a particularly high pitched moan and came into Seyoung's mouth. Seyoung gracefully swallowed and stayed fucking Takuya's mouth, his own orgasm beginning to build in the pit of his stomach and make his whole body heat up until he did the same down Takuya's throat, not even giving him a chance to swallow. He might not have been able to with his jaw that weak, so if anything, what Seyoung did was helpful.

And that left Shin. Shin, fucking a boy who was right on the verge of painful oversensitivity and having had the least pleasure out of them all.

Seyoung had to do something. Quickly, he slid out from underneath Takuya and knelt next to Shin, mouth latching onto his neck and starting to kiss and bite along it, leaving more hickeys similar to the ones he had left on Takuya moments earlier. Only a few seconds later, Shin groaned, came, and pulled out of Takuya.

The three men all fell to the bed again, all tireed and feeling quite limbless. Takuya was worse off, face stuck in a blissed-out expression, lips parted and hair in his face. By the looks of things, he was already half asleep. Shin and Seyoung shook their heads and lay down next to him, cuddling him from each side like they'd been doing before.

"Sh-Shin, does this make us anything? Like, you know?" Seyoung said quietly, trying not to wake Takuya.

"Who knows." Shin replied "We can decide if it does in the morning."


End file.
